After Hours
by Lady Azura
Summary: She hated Katie with every fibre of her being. KIANCA.


Summary: _"You know, maybe if you took that stick out of your ass, you wouldn't be so uptight." _

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from.

X

**After Hours****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

School was done for the day. Usually Bianca would be over at the Torres's, hanging out with Drew or Adam. A year ago, she'd be smoking up at the Ravine. On this particular day however, she found herself in the media lab, in the company of none other than Katie Matlin, Degrassi's very own school president.

As a favor to Drew, she had reluctantly agreed to give his girlfriend a lift home after she was done, since Marisol was out sick. But Katie was a perfectionist and meticulous about every little thing, and so what should have taken only about twenty minutes had turned into two hours, and Bianca was growing agitated. She sighed, inspecting her hair for split ends before glancing over at the clock. Rolling her eyes, she turned her sharp gaze on the girl sitting a few feet away, typing furiously at her laptop.

"Can you hurry it up, already? I'm missing my soaps." She snapped.

"There are more important things in life than TV drama." Katie said. "Like this deadline."

"Yes, God forbid there's a grammar mistake in the Degrassi Daily!" Bianca sneered. "_Please_. No one at this school is going to notice if there's a _comma_ out of place."

"_I_ will." Katie replied.

Bianca scoffed.

"You know, maybe if you took that stick out of your ass, you wouldn't be so uptight." She mocked.

"Go to Hell."

"Oh. Did I strike a nerve?" When Katie didn't respond, Bianca decided to test the waters. Crossing one leg over the other, she sat up straight and tilted her head. "So, how far have you and Drew gotten? Have you at least let him cop a feel?"

"Knock it off. I'm trying to concentrate." Katie snapped, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her — but a distinct blush had crept across her cheeks.

Bianca smirked. "You know, if you don't start putting out, sooner or later he's going to get bored and go for someone who _will_. Just ask Bhandari."

"_You_ stole him from her!" Katie accused.

"'Stealing' implies that there was some effort involved. Trust me, it wasn't that hard. A sexy photo here, a proposition there… and he was mine for the taking." Bianca said smugly.

"Yeah, well, he's _mine_ now so you can just keep your dirty claws away from him." Katie snapped.

"Not for long." Bianca countered.

Katie stopped typing and looked up, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Bianca's lips curled wickedly. A sense of triumph washed over her as she watched Katie's forehead wrinkle, suspicion and worry etched across her face.

"What's wrong? Scared he might really leave you?" She taunted. When the other girl said nothing, she went on. "You know, we've have been spending _a_ _lot_ of time together. We're pretty _close_. I know all about his fantasies… all his dirty little secrets… _everything_."

"Shut up!" Katie snapped, losing her composure. She stood up abruptly, stalking over to her rival and pointing an accusing finger at her. "You're nothing but a snake! Is that your plan? Get close to him and break us up so that he'll pick you instead? Well, it's not going to work! Drew and I are happy together and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Bianca chuckled darkly.

"Except give him the best sex he'll ever have." She said coolly.

Katie let out a frustrated noise and lunged at her, but before she could reach her, Bianca stuck out her foot and kicked Katie in the stomach. Katie crumpled to the floor, holding her middle and groaning in pain. Bianca rolled her eye and hopped off the desk before kneeling down. Gripping Katie's hair, she yanked her head back so that her throat was exposed. Their eyes locked, and Bianca tightened her hold, making Katie wince — but she didn't look away.

"I hate you." Bianca growled, leaning so close that their lips were almost touching. "I hate you so fucking much."

And she did. With every fibre of her being. Everything about Katie annoyed her to no end. She was a stuck up, overachieving prude, and Bianca hated her for it — but above all else, she hated her because she had Drew. Katie didn't have a dark past that came back and trapped her, not like Bianca did. She didn't have to worry about getting jumped on her way home because girls were jealous that their boyfriends _looked_ her way. She didn't grow up having to fend for herself because her dad walked out and her mother would rather sit on her drunk ass and watch TV than take care of her. No. Katie Matlin had a simple, _easy_ life, and never had to struggle — not like _her_.

She bet her parents put food on the table for her every night. She imagined she lived in a nice house, in a nice neighbourhood, surrounded by a white picket fence, like something straight out of a '50s sitcom.

The thought made Bianca's blood boil and she tugged hard on Katie's hair, making her gasp in pain, before pulling her close and pressing her lips against hers with bruising force.

She didn't know why she did it, but she was too pissed off to think about it as she twisted her fingers through Katie's hair and kissed her harder. Katie struggled against her, trying to push her away, but when Bianca bit her bottom lip she stilled, gasping, and Bianca seized the opportunity to force her tongue into Katie's mouth. It wasn't long before Katie gave in and started to kiss her back, her hands falling to Bianca's shoulders as their tongues clashed, nails digging into her through her polo.

"I _hate_ you." Bianca hissed, breaking the kiss for air as she pushed Katie to the floor.

"The feeling's mutual." Katie retorted, before Bianca's lips came crashing down on hers once more.

Teeth clashed and nails bit into skin hard enough to leave bruises as the two girls fought for dominance. In a matter of minutes, Bianca's shirt had been discarded and Katie's skirt was bunched around her waist, her body thrashing as Bianca's hand disappeared into her underwear, her fingers moving expertly and making every inch of her throb with need.

Seeing Katie coming undone, unable to form a coherent sentence as she gasped and arched and moaned, gave Bianca all the satisfaction in the world.

"Like that?" She taunted, licking the shell of Katie's ear. "Just imagine… someone could walk in right this second…"

"S-shut up!" Katie managed between pants.

"Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Bianca sneered, curling her fingers. "What would people say if they found out?"

"Stop…" Katie squeezed her eyes shut.

"What would _Drew_ say?" Bianca asked, rubbing Katie's clit with her thumb.

A strangled moan erupted from the back of Katie's throat as she came around Bianca's fingers, her whole body tensing. Bianca smirked, waiting until she'd ridden out her orgasm before withdrawing her hand and wiping it on her khakis. Katie panted heavily, face flushed and eyes wide as she stared up at the florescent lights.

After putting her shirt on and fixing her hair, Bianca stood up.

"I'm gonna go start the car. If you're not ready to go in the next five minutes, you're walking home." She said, shouldering her purse and heading for the door.

She paused momentarily, craning her neck to look at Katie.

"I really fucking hate you." She said, before walking out of the room.

X

**FIN**

X

**… I don't know how to explain this. It really came out of nowhere. I hope you guys enjoyed, though.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
